Memory
by Ninko Mitorinbo
Summary: Pequeños relatos de levi, hacia su psicologa Nanaba, de como poco a poco se fue enamorando del omega mas imperfectamente perfecto de la cuidad subterranea. Au. Capitulos cortos. Omegaverse. Riren.


_**Vengo con un nuevo fic! Ultimamente el omegaverse es demaciado visto, pero siempre (o la gran mayoria) es un alfa x omega, asi que yo decidi mas o menos(? Tratar de romper los cliches(? (No puedo decir mucho porque seria spoiler uwu) donde levi es un beta prostituto y eren omega defectuoso. Sera algo feeiloso(? Pero por ahora no tengo planeado un bad end ;)**_

 _ **ESTO VA DEDICADO A COTOTA. Nena, bebe, gracias por animarme a escribir esto, eres una persona genial por cumplir mis caprichos al hacerme un fic, asi que, yo quiero darte esto como agredecimiento :,) escribes hermoso y espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Ahora si, a leer.**_

~()~

Recuerdo que, cuando los alfas eran más bruscos de lo usual, terminaba lastimado físicamente.

Demasiado para mi gusto.

Al acabar con ellos, me levantaba, limpiaba, atendía mis heridas solo y al final dormía en el sucio suelo, como siempre, como todo el tiempo.

 _ **Pero una noche, todo eso cambió.**_

Me había tocado un típico alfa con cara de adinerado, pero demasiado asqueroso para mi gusto: viejo, calvo, con una enorme barriga y velludo por donde quiera que lo mirara. Pero no me importó, total, ya me había acostumbrado, o eso creí.

Mientras estábamos teniendo sexo, empezó a sudar y a soltar un olor tan nauseabundo que me asqueé y no pude contenerme más.

Vomité.

Y fue un grave error, uno de los peores que he cometido, ya que terminé con un ojo completamente morado e hinchado, mi estómago doliendo horrores, el cuerpo siendo cubierto por cortaduras y moretones. Oliendo completamente a él y jodidamente lleno de su horrible semen.

Cuando acabó, me cargó y me dejó en el suelo delante de todas esas omegas zorras, que se empezaron a reír tanto que sus chillidos hicieron que me doliera la cabeza.

No pude soportarlo más.

Me levanté tambaleante, tanto que parecía un maldito borracho y me puse la enorme bata que tanto me gustaba saliendo de ahí.

Cada paso que daba era una tortura, afuera hacía un frio de los mil demonios y sentía que me iba desmayar en cualquier momento, pero aguanté, ya que sólo quería algo.

 _"Quería verlo a él".*_

Quería verlo con todas mis malditas fuerzas, sin importar que al abrirme la puerta pudiera mirarme con asco diciéndome que huelo horrible o peor aún, que terminara comparándome con la asquerosa prostituta por la cual su padre los dejó a ambos, a su madre y a él.

No me importaba nada, absolutamente nada, sólo... sólo quería verlo.

De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

~()~

Al llegar, me prepare mentalmente para las ofensas que podría recibir, me arreglé lo más que pude y toqué dos veces.

Pero, al final, todo lo que pensé terminó siendo sólo una ilusión mía, porque cuando me vio en ese estado, fue a darme ayuda.

A pesar de que estaba a punto de caer, él me levantó como pudo y me metió a su casa. Me obligó a bañarme mientras que el se alejó para hacerme algo de comer. Fue el primer gesto lindo que alguien hizo por mí.

 _"Pero no fue el último"._

Después de la sopa que me hizo, especialmente para mí, fuimos a su habitación, me aventó a su cama y me atendió mis heridas. Con sus pequeñas manitas empezó a acariciar mi piel con un pequeño algodón y desinfectante.

 _"Sin llegar a lastimarme o tocándome de más"._

Haciéndome conversación, pero sin ir más allá al preguntarme lo que en verdad pasó.

 _"Desde el fondo de mi corazón le agradecí por ese gesto silencioso"._

Después de eso, dejó que me acurrucara en su vientre mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza y me tarareaba una canción.

 _" Me dejé llevar más de lo debido"._

y poco a poco empecé a sentir que sólo éramos los únicos en esa pequeña habitación.

En esa pequeña cama.

Sólo nosotros dos.

 _"En nuestro pequeño mundo"._

Acompañados de ese delicioso olor a vainilla con toques de cereza que salía de su débil cuerpecito.

 _"Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo inevitable"._

Terminé teniendo sentimientos por un niñato.

Por un mocoso terriblemente irritante pero con el corazón más puro que he visto.

 _ **Me enamore de un omega**_ **.**

De un omega defectuoso.

 _"De mi Eren"._

Y al final de la noche hice algo que jamás creí que iba a hacer en mi vida, ni mucho menos en presencia de otra persona, pues al abrazarlo y escuchar sus suaves latidos, no pude resistirlo más.

 **Lloré**.

~()~

 _ **Como veran, este es un relato de levi, pero esto es una especie de...prologo? Aun asi, son pequeñas historias de la vida del enano, de como se volvió prostituto hasta como llego al loquero(? Pero la mayoria sera de como se fue enamorando de mi baby eren y su desarrollo de relacion con el.**_

 _ **El * es un ejemplo de que todas las que llevaron comillas (") y la letra cursiva son dialogos de levi, porque se supone que esto se lo estaba contando a Nanaba.**_

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aqui entonces gracias por leerme, aunque no me haria mal un review o fav ;)**_

 _ **Perdonen por si llegan a ver un error.**_


End file.
